


A Countdown About Motomiya Jun

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Countdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Countdown About Motomiya Jun

_10_

When Jun was ten, it was the last time she attended Daisuke's birthday party. She had started getting into the mindset that it just _was not_ cool to hang out with her four year old brother and his nerdy little friends (though in later years, feeling guilty because no one showed up, she'd order take out and eat a slice of cake with him, deciding she could handle the carbs just this once). He was so excited to be four, she remembered; he'd jumped up and down and kissed her cheek when she gave him his first pair of goggles, never mind cooties.

He'd sat in her lap, too, and spent half of the party telling all of his friends about his 'cool older sister', and she even let him win at pass the parcel.

She missed spending time with the little demon but shortly afterwards they'd had an argument- she couldn't remember what about, maybe she'd told him the goggles were stupid?- and her pride gripped her in a vice, because _he had to apologize first_. She knew he never would, because his pride had always been there, one of the many features they both shared. At ten, she'd considered whatever he had said to her a personal insult, and refused to acknowledge his existence for a week.

But they were siblings, and siblings fought; but that fight had changed something between them, something they never got back. She did notice, however, that he never stopped wearing the goggles. The thought brightened her even now that the goggles were broken, because he would never have kept them if he really did hate her.

 

_9_

When Daisuke turned nine, she tossed him a bundle of notes and told him to treat himself; it had been so long since they had had a good talk, so she hadn't known what to get him. It seemed to make him sad, and even Jun couldn't ignore that, so she added a promise to go to all of his soccer games that year, no matter what. It had caused her no end of trouble with her friends, and even stopped her from going to a concert she was looking forward to, but none of that compared to his huge grin whenever he saw her (loudly) cheering him on in the crowd.

When she herself had been nine, she remembered a tiny Daisuke latching himself onto her leg all day, whenever he could but especially on her birthday. Hissing and spitting at him like a cat, he'd ignored that and just giggled, giving her a gap-toothed smile, and her heart would melt and she'd pick him up.

There were so many photos of incidents like that- her scolding him for not letting her go, and he giggling as if he'd won a prize whenever she picked him up. Secretly, she still held one, framed, that he had given her for her birthday that year, decorated by himself (with a little help from Mom). It was covered in glitter, because he's spillt it all, and he was shaking it out of his hair like dandruff for weeks. She kept it under her pillow, as a reminder of how they used to be.

 

_8_

At eight years old, Jun had been notorious for being mean to much younger students, and some people at her school became worried when they heard she had a younger sibling. What they didn't know was that she did it for Daisuke.

"I don't wike buwwies," he had trembled at her when he overheard her talking to their parents about a group of mean kids at school. He still had a lisp at that age, and despite the fact that she was trying to get him to talk without one, she would begrudgingly admit that it was kind of cute.

She was a responsible older sister, so she was hardly going to let there be any bullies about to hurt her little brother. She paid rapt attention to the students that would still be in school when Daisuke would begin attendance, and actively discouraged acts of bullying.

She received many detentions, but never stopped it. Even in later life, without his knowing, she protected him- no one ever bothered bullying a kid who appeared to be bullied by their own sibling.

 

_7_

Seven years after he saved the world, Daisuke was accepted into a prominent culinary school, over in France, and that was the last she saw of him until the summer. Around this time, she got her own Digimon partner (to her surprise)- Datamon. A grumpy Digimon with a huge brain, he was a huge help when she turned to Criminal Investigation. An interesting job (and Daisuke had joked to her that 'she certainly had experience with stalking', leading to her sending him a letter filled with the many, many embarrassing incidents she had heard of or witnessed that she could tell the world).

It was around that time that she first realised that, during all of the time she was thinking, she spent most of it focused on her brother. Maybe she would make it right. Maybe she wasn't a bad sister.

 

_6_

Six years before Daisuke got married, Jun got over herself and apologised to him about 'that fight when you were four'; it didn't make anything magical happen right away, but it did make them closer as siblings and lightened the feeling clutched tight in her chest.

Six years before Daisuke got married, a criminal she'd helped put behind bars managed to escape, and killed her fiance in revenge before she was caught. She was devastated. The two main groups of Digidestined had shown up to pay their respects to Shuu, seeing as he was both Jou's brother and Jun's fiance.

Datamon made sure she looked after herself and didn't just throw herself into work to forget Shuu. She never quite got over him, and burned incense for him on every day that struck true meaning to her; holidays, their birthdays, anniversaries.

 

_5_

Five years before Daisuke got married, she finally met the girl he was dating, though apparently he had met her while saving the world. Catherine's French accent was strong, and her Floramon brought up allergic reactions in both Jun and Datamon, but she was endlessly kind and treated everyone as if they were very important. Jun liked that; and she liked that the girl wasn't using her brother.

Catherine was gentle, but also blunt, in the same way that Jun and Daisuke were. She brought up Shuu in conversation a lot, because in her opinion 'the dead should be remembered, especially the good times'; Jun liked that, too, because the grief lessened when she remembered the way he smiled, and their dorky first date, and that one time Jou walked in on them, then ran out screaming that he needed 'mind bleach'.

 

_4_

When Jun was four, she remembered asking her parents why she couldn't have a younger sibling like all of her friends did. They didn't seem so bad; so what was the problem?

She later regretted the last part, when Daisuke came along and began teething, keeping her up all night. Despite all of that, she could never regret his smile.

 

_3_

Three years after Shuu was murdered, she finally felt at peace with the fact. She still visited his parents (and Jou) every Christmas, and on his birthday, and they all went to his grave on his deathday. Only now, with life beginning to look up, could she sit at his grave with a smile and tell him how much his dorky brother had grown, and how so had hers, and that she thought his parents were fairing better this year.

 

_2_

When Daisuke was small, he was bullied a lot, so Jun defended him. It was just the two of them against the world; as it should be.

 

_1_

The day before Daisuke got married, he turned to her, and asked, "Will you be the godmother?"


End file.
